A Dragon Returns to Fight
by Jauneforever
Summary: The fight against Salem was going poorly when someone thought dead returned to help. However he was not unchanged. Also a story idea open for anyone who wants to use it.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright time for another branched off epilogue of AKFF. This idea has floated around in my head for a while and so I'm finally putting it down. I do not own Bleach or RWBY.**

 **A Dragon Returns to Fight.**

 **Pyrrha's POV**

 **Crash**

That was me hitting the wall of the cave we're in. Team RWBY, Nora, Ren, Glynda, Qrow, Oobleck, Port, Ironwood, a repaired Penny, Ozpin, and I have been fighting Salem in her lair and it isn't going well. Ozpin would normally stand on equal ground with her but most of his energy is going into keeping us alive in a miasma Salem summoned that would prove lethal. I hurt all over and I know the others feel the same way but I can't quit, not until I kill this monster. It's because of her the man I love is dead, she was the one who ordered Cinder to attack Beacon and brought about the events that tore Jaune away from us. I struggle to my feet and look ahead to see Salem looking at me with a cold smirk on her face.

"So this is the best you can do? Honestly it's pathetic. If you all are so weak it's no wonder the Arc boy died." Red fills my vision and I attack once more only for her to backhand me into the ground and step on my back. "Now now child, you should know you're so far below me it's not even funny. I was expecting better from Ozpin's choice for the new Fall Maiden even without the Maiden power. I guess that you can't live up to expectations." A kick sends me flying next to RWBY and NR. The staff, Ironwood, Qrow, Penny, and Ozpin are on the other side of the cave, either knocked out or too injured to stand. Ruby catches my attention and explains a last ditch plan.

"I have enough Silver Aura for one strike, I need you guy to immobilize her so I can get her." Ruby's Silver Aura is our best chance to end this. The others seem ready to try this plan so I agree to it. The six of us attack Salem while Ruby gathers what's left of her Silver Aura. Nora attacks first and jumps up to bring down her hammer only for Salem to catch it, she doesn't expect for Nora to use a new feature to detonate all the grenades in the Magnhild without launching them. It destroys the weapon but Salem is injured and distracted from Ren charging forward to send a shot of aura into her causing her to be launched back into the cave wall herself for once. Weiss freezes her chest to the wall while I use my semblance to send Penny's swords to pierce her hands and legs into the wall. Blake shoots her in the shoulder's to try and damage the limbs even more while Yang uses a thruster in her new arm to launch her fist forward with extreme force right at Salem's face, it connects and she jumps back as Ruby runs straight at Salem.

"ENOUGH." With a blast of dark energy Salem breaks free and sends us all flying, the impact of hitting the wall this time drains me of all my remaining aura. When I look up I see the injuries Salem gained be healed by dark energy. Anger permeates her voice. "You annoying worms, you stand up against the most powerful being on the planet and you think you can beat me. Now you should see how foolish you all were to stand against me." She walks up to me once more and picks me up by the throat. "I'm going to enjoy this so much Nikos, now be a good girl and give up. At least now you'll see the Arc again." She then tosses me up in the air, looking down I see her charging up a ball of dark energy and I can hear the others calling to me. I'm sorry my friends but it looks like this is the end for me. When I begin to descend the ball becomes a beam of energy and launches towards me. Right before it can hit me a hole opens in the air and something comes out and grabs me out of the way. When we get on the ground I look up and feel tears start to fall.

"Jaune?" It's most certainly him. Wearing a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama he looks just like he used to until he turns to me, the right side of his face is hidden behind a bone mask of sorts with Grimm markings. He looks at me with a small smile on his face while setting me down on the ground. "Hey Pyrrha. Don't worry about this, I'll finish this fight for you." He then heads towards Salem allowing me to see a sword sheathed on his on the back of his waist. We're not the only one astonished by this as Salem is staring at him in shock. "What is a Hollow let alone an Arrancar doing here?" Hollow? Only Ozpin isn't confused by this. Jaune keeps a blank look on his face as he walks towards Salem. "I'm surprised you don't remember me, I did blow your subordinate after all." A look of recognition crosses Salem's face "You're the Arc boy. It doesn't matter though you'll fall here." Jaune doesn't even respond and he disappears in a blur before appearing in front of Salem and backhanding her which sends her flying. "Come on is that all you can take?" Salem picks herself up and forms an energy blade, we've seen what it can do when it removed Ironwood's prosthetic. Jaune doesn't even make a move to dodge and simply holds up his hand to block, when the blade hits his hand it stops. "My Hierro is too tough for you to break through like that." Jaune then holds up his other hand and points the palm at Salem. " **BALA** " Salem goes flying from some unseen force. We're all staring at Jaune in shock. Salem gets back up once more and looks at him with anger splattered across her face.

"Damm you Arc. Why did you even come back? It's not like you have a heart anymore so you shouldn't care about these people." Anger paints Jaune's face and he disappears once more to punch her in the gut sending her flying. "Only in the physical sense, I still hold the bonds with them. Not that someone like you could ever understand." Jaune doesn't have a heart? Salem is upon Jaune in a flurry of slashes but Jaune simply dodges them. "Let's take this fight somewhere more open." A hole opens up under all of us and we fall down into it. When I come to we're in a dessert with the sun streaming down on us. Jaune notices us and looks frustrated.

"Damm it. I need to work on my Garganta openings, you all weren't meant to be here." I feel hurt Jaune was apparently trying to run from us. "Why don't you want to see us Jaune?" A look of shock appears on the part of his face we can see. "Of course I want to see you but time flows differently between Remnant and Huceo Mundo. What's been a year for you guys has been a century for me." We're all shocked to hear that, Jaune has been here for a hundred years. Ruby begins to tear up a little. "So you avoided us for a century." Jaune looks hurt hearing that. "Wasn't by choice. First I had to get strong enough to reach Remnant, then a whack job militarized this place so I had to deal with that, then there was a whole war with Quincys. It's not been all fun and games for me here Ruby." A cry of rage alerts us to Salem's presence as she comes flying over a dune, dark energy streaming off her.

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE WORM! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY PLANS! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS." From Salem's body Grimm start to form and bubble off of her. In seconds a whole army is with her. Jaune however smirks. "Well my Fraccion has been needing to let lose recently." He snaps his fingers and three figures appear, two of which are familiar to me. "Allow me to introduce my Fraccion: Neopolitan, Roman Torchwick, and Summer Rose." Ruby has already moved forward and crashed into her mother while Yang and Qrow aren't far behind her. "MOM!" Ruby has buried herself into Summer with her family crowding around them. Jaune simply smiles and addresses the other two "Well looks like there's more for you two." Neo, who's gained a jawbone like thing over the left side of her face, smirks and attacks the Grimm while Torchwood, who's gained a strip of bone above his right eye replies.

"Yah Yah Boss-man. Just finish the crazy lady off okay." He follows Neo into battle while Jaune merely draws his blade and stares at Salem. "I really want to make this slow and agonizing on you but I need to get these guys back to Remnant so I'll end this quickly. Allow me to show you the power that earned me the position of Cero Espada, **QUEMADURA, LARGATO CON ALAS!"(Burn, Winged Lizard)** Flames erupt around Jaune and shield him from view. When the flames vanish we can see Jaune has changed form. Black wings stretching twelve feet long are attached to his shoulder bones, a helmet of bone has formed around his head shaped like the skull of the Dragon Grimm, his hands have gained wicked claws, the top of his clothes have been torn and show that his chest is covered in red markings, a black tail with bone spikes at the end emerges from his tail bone, His eyes have become red like a grimm and his teeth are shown to be sharpened by the predatory grin he has gained.

"When I blew that Dragon up it fused with me in death, the thing is actually quite nice once you get to know it. Now allow me to purify you in raging flames." Jaune sucks in air before blowing a roaring blaze at Salem who leviatates into the air to avoid it, it's pointless as Jaune soars above her and smacks her down with his tail. "Like I said I don't have time for this. Summer, Torchwick, Neo, get them a good distance away." Summer becomes a blur along with the other two and we are suddenly on a bluff several miles away. Jaune and Salem are mere specks in our eyes now. I turn and start yelling at Torchwick.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT? WHAT IF HE NEEDS HELP?" Torchwick just gives me a glare and his tone is like that of one talking to a small child. "Sorry Invincible girl but being roasted alive ain't on my agenda. Boss man isn't the kid you once knew, you don't get to be the king of this place without strength." Everyone's jaws drop but before we can question him further a pillar of fire erupts from Jaune's position and we stare at that. Summer speaks up now. "Jaune is the strongest Hollow around, very few have the strength to stand against him. Salem is little more than a fly to be swatted to him." Jaune then appears in front of us again with his dragon features gone. A portal once more opens under us.

"I promise I'll come see you soon and explain, I have some responsibilities to deal with…" Torchwick interrupts Jaune at this point. "You mean Kenpachi wants another fight." Jaune sighs before answering. "You're not wrong, anyway I'll see you guys soon. We'll have a lot to talk about." The portal engulfs us before I we can respond the portal engulfs and we find ourselves in back at Beacon. I'm not that worried though, no matter what happens Jaune is still Jaune and he always keeps his word.

 **So this is also a story idea that anyone can take if they want to. Just PM you want to, give where you got the idea when you write it, and send me a PM when you publish it.**


	2. Chapter 2

So it happened, A Dragon Returns to Fight was adopted by danielanthonymartinez08311994. I checked it out and loved what he's got so far. The story is one my favorites so I recommend you go check it out.


End file.
